Conventional software tools allow users to access data stored within database systems. These tools may be categorized as search tools, which allow users to retrieve stored data corresponding to search terms, and analytics tools, which allow users to perform calculations and analysis based on the stored data. These tools and the back-end systems which serve them are minimally integrated, if at all.